Несусветная чушь, которую ты нёс по пьяни
by Natecchi
Summary: Кагами никогда не дружил с алкоголем, сколько себя помнил... АоКага
Кагами никогда не дружил с алкоголем, сколько себя помнил, большинство случаев, когда ему приходилось выпить, вообще не помня. И так, парень старался, как мог избегать этих неудобных ситуаций, когда друг или коллега заказывал пиво на двоих даже не спрашивая будет ли он вообще это пить. Сегодня, однако, он не достаточно постарался.

«Эй, Бакагами, ты чего ворон считаешь? Твоё пиво станет тёплым и оно будет дерьмово на вкус.» сказал Аомине и опустошил свой стакан в считаные секунды, заказывая у бармена второй. «Или может ты предпочтёшь чего-нибудь по крепче?» добавил он ухмыляясь.

Кагами дико раздражала эта самодовольная ухмылка. Так и хотелось поцеловать те губы, и стереть ту тупую ухмылку с лица этого любимого идиота, но он лишь тяжело вздохнул, потирая свой лоб от пота. Лето в Японии было намного жарче чем в Лос-Анджелесе, намного чем он себе мог представить даже. И он, правда, нуждался в чём-то питьевом и холодным, но будь он проклят если выпьет эту отраву. Не то чтобы он не любил пиво, скорее всего он терпеть не мог то как оно на него действовало. В прочем как все алкогольные напитки. Он слегка поморщился и оттолкнул ладонью от себя всё ещё нетронутый стакан.

Аомине Дайки, его коллега по работе и тайная любовь, посмотрел на него с удивлением «Эй, ты чего так морщишься? Не нравиться что ли?»

«Ух, да. Бармен, налейте мне воды … пожалуйста.» Кагами сказал отводя взгляд от Аомине.

«Воды? Ты чего, серьёзно, что ли?» Аомине спросил и его ухмылка появилась обратно после того как он сообразил что-то про себя «Не говори мне что наш котёнок не умеет пить…»

Кагами вздрогнул как только услышал эти слова, не зная от которых именно; то что его секрет раскрыли или что Аомине назвал его котёнком.

«Хмм, я прав насчет этого, да?» Аомине шепнул ему и Кагами покраснел как помидор.

«Конечно нет! И я тебе это докажу, ты только смотри, Ахомине!» Кагами сорвался и не думая о последствиях, выпил всё содержимое стакана одним залпом. Несколько капель протекли по его подбородку и вниз по его длинной шее. Аомине посмотрел на него, нервно сглатывая. Как же он хотел просто взять и лизнуть всё до последней капли… Он просто не заметил когда Кагами начал шататься и чуть не упал со стула. Он, конечно же, поймал его.

«Какого хрена, Кагами? Что это с тобой такое?» Аомине спросил тяжело вздыхая. Кагами был как груда мяса, не каким-то мешком с костями.

Кагами приподнял голову и с серьёзным видом стал пялиться на своего собутыльника. Аомине сглотнул, прежде чем открыть рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, но он просто не успел произнести ни слова. Кагами схватил его за щеки и принялся тянуть к себе.

«Кагами, чего это ты собрался делать? Ты, придурок, не на людях же!» Аомине хотел отмахнуться, но Кагами не хотел останавливаться, или так думал Аомине. Когда лицо Кагами было лишь на несколько сантиметров от его собственного, он инстинктивно закрыл глаза, ожидая чего-то, что на самом деле он сам давно хотел сделать. И именно…

«К чёрту тебя, идиот! А ну не спать!» Аомине прокричал Кагами прямо в ухо, когда тот просто положил голову Аомине на плечо и принялся храпеть как слон.

«А? Что?» Кагами спросил, потирая глаза и когда он их открыл и увидел раздражённого Аомине, на его лице расплылась поистине самая идиотская улыбка которую Аомине когда-либо видел «О, Ахомине!» он добавил и полез обниматься. Аомине не был против, конечно, но все эти взгляды от остальных посетителей в сторону этого прекрасного и милого создания в его объятиях, делали его ревнивым до чёртиков.

«Пойдём, я отвезу тебя домой, пьянчужка.»

* * *

«Бакагами, держись, мы почти пришли. И хватит сопеть на ходу.» Аомине проворчал таская за собой что-то что больше напоминало труп а не Кагами.

Как только они дошли до квартиры Кагами, Аомине смог наконец-то вздохнуть с облегчением. Оставалось только дотащить пьяный зад Кагами до постели и не наброситься на него в процессе. Второе было особенно тяжёлым, потому что этот придурок, и сам того не понимая, издавал такие эротичные звуки, что Аомине еле сдержался.

 _Фууух, ну наконец._ Аомине подумал, укладывая трупик на просторную кровать. _Пойду-ка я лягу в гостиной на диване что ли…_ но как только он отвернулся, рука Кагами ухватилась за его штаны и не хотела отпускать. _Вот зараза._

«Спи давай, Бакагами.»

«Ахомииииине! Ик! Даюшкаааа, не уходииии… ик! Поспи со мной, ну позязя…» Кагами сказал надув нижнюю губу как ребёнок. Аомине наверное использовал все матерные слова в его словарном запасе думая о такой просьбе от Кагами, пусть даже пьяного.

Он просто тяжело вздохнул и снял свой пиджак, оставаясь в рубашке и брюках. Конечно же, он хотел их снять, но это означало, что он должен был раздеть и Кагами, а он пока не был готов к такому удару ниже пояса.

Как только Аомине лёг рядом, Кагами обнял его крепко, тыкая носом в шею другого и бормоча что-то себе под нос.

«Спи, Кагами, спи, ты идиот этакий.» прошептал Аомине сжимая Кагами в своих объятиях. Спустя несколько минут мёртвой тишины, Кагами начал нести такую хрень, которую только ему в голову взбредёт.

«Даюшка, ты знаешь… ты для меня как… мусоровоз по утрам.»

«И что это должно значить, ты пьяный идиот…?» Аомине спросил ухмыляясь.

«Ну… ты знаешь… прямо как фонарик когда электричество отрубают… ну ты же понимаешь, да?» Кагами приподнял голову, посмотрев в те глубокие как океан синие глаза.

«Знаю, Бакагами- нет. Тайга. Я тоже тебя люблю, хоть ты и полный придурок.» Аомине сказал с улыбкой, поглаживая голову уже заснувшего Кагами.

 _Так вся эта несусветная чушь, которую ты нёс по пьяни, оказалась твоим признанием в любви… Серьёзно, ты такой идиот. Мой любимый идиот._ Аомине подумал и поцеловал Кагами в лоб, устраиваясь по удобней и прижимая своего котёнка поближе.


End file.
